The Festive Ball
by nekoscarlet
Summary: Every year, the Fairy Tail guild holds a festive ball to celebrate the holiday season. With the guys having to ask the girls to be their dates, Gray has to start fully evaluating his feelings for a certain someone. How will their night turn out? My first story. Gruvia with a little Gale and Nali plus a few others if you squint. Rated T for later chapters. Hope you enjoy :)
1. The Ball

**Author's note. Disclaimer only own the plot of the story. This is my first story, hopefully I will have it finished by Christmas, any feedback is greatly appreciated, enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Juvia leant against the wall of her apartment in Fairy Hills staring at her recently bought dresses laid out on her bed. Fairy Tail had their annual Christmas ball coming up and Juvia needed to decide what to wear, she had never done anything like this before. She never had any friends of her own and being in a dark guild didn't equate to lots of celebrations for joyous holidays, so when she heard about the celebrations at her new guild, she was confused about all of the fuss for the Christmas season.<p>

Despite all this, she still decided to put effort into having fun and celebrating the season with her new friends properly. She knew that she hadn't known true fun and happiness until she made true friends. Of course she always had Gajeel, who was like a big brother to her, and she was pretty sure that he would be in the same boat as her as they had both had similar experiences of life.

She held one dress up close to her body and studied it in the mirror. Juvia knew she had decided to put lots of effort in but, obviously, her outfit was a top priority because at the ball, she wanted to look perfect for her darling Gray. The dress was a deep ocean blue colour, it was strapless and flowed to her ankles with a large split up the side so you could see her thigh were her Fairy Tail emblem was. She threw the dress back down on her bed in annoyance, deciding it was too revealing and not in keeping with the festive season theme, she didn't want to look inappropriate for her Gray-sama.

After lots of debating and going back and forth, she finally settled on a dress. It was a rich green with only one strap on her left shoulder. The dress came just short of her knees and the edges were hemmed with a white lace. Happy with her choice, Juvia hung all of her outfits up and went to make herself some food before getting an early nights rest. With the party being tomorrow Juvia thought wisely that she should get a goods nights rest since she knew she wouldn't be getting one tomorrow.

The next day everyone was getting a little TOO excited about the ball later that night. "WHO'S FIRED UP ABOUT THE PARTY TONIGHT?!" screamed a certain someone who's catchphrase is known throughout the entire guild. Gray responded with a sigh. He was not in the mood to deal with Natsu, or even to get into a fight with him for that matter. In all honesty Gray was worried about the ball tonight, it was tradition, although not a necessary one, that the boys asked the girls to be their dates. With Gray being Gray, he could not decide what to do. Of course he didn't want to be rude and not ask anyone, and if he did ask someone he knew full well who it would be. Juvia Lockser. The problem with that being that if he did ask her then he would be admitting to himself that he had feelings for her. Being the stubborn male he is, he of course was not ready to let himself be aware of that yet.

"Hey, ice princess didn't you hear me?" Natsu sat next to him with a goofy grin.

"Yeah I heard you, just get lost" Gray was starting to get annoyed.

"Hahaha, you're just pissed off with yourself that you don't have the balls to ask her out"

"What was that flame brain!?" Gray growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah that's right, your precious Juvia. You aren't man enough to ask her out which is why you're having a girly strop!"

"Oh yeah," Gray decided to flip the subject "It's not like you can talk."

Natsu stopped laughing at this "...what did you say?"

Gray tilted his head to the other end of the guild where the bar was situated at the young woman talking to her sister the bar keep. Lisanna.

"Don't try and change the subject," Natsu said staring at the floor blushing.

"You know it's true," Gray replied with a smirk.

"Fine!" Natsu yelled. Gray stood shocked 'is he actually going to do it!' He thought to himself.

Over at the bar. Lisanna was blushing as Natsu strolled up to her screaming confidence, but when he spoke "...you..come to the..ball..me" he mumbled sheepishly.

"Pardon Natsu, I didn't quite catch that" she giggled with a small smile that made Natsu blush even further.

"I said, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He said clearly, but he was still shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. It was now Liasanna's turn to blush.

"Y-yes I would love to" she smiled a wide smile, happy that her childhood crush finally asked her to be his date. Even if it was only for one night.

'Wow' Gray thought 'he did do it. Does that mean he was right? Am I really not asking her because I'm scared?' Gray sat contemplating his desicions, still not completely ready to admit his own feelings to himself. That was the when he heard someone enter the guild and it was the woman of his thoughts, and he didn't know why. But she had never looked more beautiful.


	2. Arranging Dates

**I decided to upload this quickly since I had it down and want to get this finished quite soon, hope you enjoy it. Author's disclaimer, only own the plot. Bye for now :3**

* * *

><p>Juvia entered the guild the next day, trying to keep calm even though she was buzzing with excitement about the ball tonight. She looked over at her beloved Gray, he seemed to be deep in thought. Juvia began wondering what he could be thinking about so deeply, she thought she shouldn't bother him and decided to sit by Levy who seemed to be upset.<p>

"Levy what's wrong?" Juvia asked as she sat down, slightly startling the shorter girl.

"Oh, Juvia! It's nothing much, just you know how the guys are supposed to ask the girls to be their dates for the ball?"

"We are to have dates for tonight?"

"Well it's not necessary of course, but yes most people go with dates. To be honest I was hoping that someone might have asked me."

Juvia was slightly confused, she was certain at least that Jet and Droy will have asked her, until she saw were Levy was looking. On a table near by, Levy's eyes were looking at the occupant of the table, Gajeel as he was laughing with his exceed Lily. It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other so Juvia understood why she was upset.

"Well maybe Gajeel did not know, Juvia did not and has not been asked?" Juvia said slightly disappointed.

"Gray hasn't asked you, I'm quite surprised, I'm sure...wait! I never said anything about Gajeel!" Levy stuttered and blushed. Juvia giggled "Don't try to lie Levy we know, let Juvia talk to Gajeel"

"Wait, what no Juvia?!" Levy's protests went unheard as Juvia stood and walked to where her oldest friend was sitting.

"Oh hello Juvia, what do you want?"

"Are you going to the ball tonight Gajeel?"

"Um yeah I guess so, should try to enjoy this season for once,"

"Have you asked someone to be your date?"

"We have to get dates?! Well I guess I can ask..." Gajeel trailed off.

"Yes, ask Levy, you know you want to," Juvia teased making Gajeel blush.

"You think I should?"

Juvia was actually quite surprised by how he responded but she encouraged him all the same until he left to talk to her.

'So does everyone have a date but me?' Juvia questioned, she would be rather upset if that was the case.

"Thank you, Juvia," Pantherlily's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "it's about time that he acted on his feelings so thank you for helping him."

"Oh not at all, Gajeel is a close friend," Juvia was glad that Gajeel was going to be happy, but she was still upset that Gray had not asked her to be his date.

"Oh, and don't worry," Lily continued "I'm sure Gray will ask you." Pantherlily patted her on the shoulder, leaving to follow Gajeel with Juvia stood blushing at the thought of Gray actually asking her.

Gray stayed seated where he was, looking around he saw more and more people who had obviously gotten dates for the ball. There were Bisca and Alzack, but everyone assumed they would be going together anyway, Elfman and Evergreen, although they were acting like it was just so they wouldn't look silly turning up alone, but Gray knew it went deeper than that. The two newest couples that had formed were Natsu and Lisanna (Gray still couldn't believe Natsu actually did it) and Gajeel and Levy, which everyone was relieved to know it had finally happened.

Then his eyes landed on Juvia. She was stood by a table on her own, holding her hands to her chest with a light blush scattered across her face. Gray hoped no one had asked her to go to the ball. 'Wait! Why would I care?' He thought to himself, knowing full well that he would. It was like any time Lyon went near her, there was always a tiny part in Gray's head that wanted to beat him to a pulp for touching her. She was his and his alone. 'Did I just think that?! Why am I trying to deny it, she's wonderful.' He kept blissfully staring at her whilst he could without her knowing, thinking of everything about her he may have dismissed about her earlier. She was smart, sweet, caring, passionate and stunningly beautiful, inside and out. Gray looked away and blushed when he realized Juvia saw him staring at her. 'To hell with it, I'm going to ask her!'

Gray sprung up from his seat and marched over to her, Juvia stood shocked when he was directly in front of her.

"Tonight, Juvia, I want you to be my date for the ball." Gray managed to say without messing up, but still with a light blush layered over his cheeks.

"R-really?" Juvia asked shaking and stuttering.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't serious. I will pick you up at 7." Gray stated before leaving, he was not ready to embarrass himself any further. He also decided he needed to make tonight perfect for her.

Juvia was left mouthing what had happened to herself, behaving like the lovestruck young lady she was. As she turned she noticed Gajeel looking at her, he gave her a quick wink as he was still sat with his arm draped around a blushing Levy who was smiling and twidling her thumbs.

Gray stopped by the flower shop on his way home. He was going to make sure Juvia was the happiest woman on earth that night. Staring at the large array of flowers he picked up a bouquet of roses, not being able to think of something more beautiful for his beautiful water woman. He paid the owner and contuined to walk home. Once he arrived he placed the flowers in a glass filled with water so they wouldn't be spoiled for Juvia later.

He walked to his bathroom and washed his face, staring in the mirror he tried to figure out how he took so long to realize his own feelings for Juvia. She had loved him unconditionally for so long and he left her hanging, just because he was stubborn and didn't want to admit that he had feelings for anyone. He decided not to dwell on it for too long, as tonight he decided he was going to make up for it and show her he truly cared.

Gray walked to his wardrobe to find his smartest suit, which wasn't difficult considering the minimalistic amount of clothing he owned. It was only an hour until he had to pick up Juvia for the ball, and he wanted to be ready to pick her up right on time. Gray wondered what she would be wearing.

"Leevyyyy, are you sure this looks good enough on me?!" Juvia was beginning to panic since her date was none other than her love Gray Fullbuster.

"Juvia I've told you you look stunning. Now do you think Gajeel will like my dress?" Levy's stood sheepishly, hoping she could look good enough for Gajeel. Her dress was bright red and strapless, the front of her skirt stopped midway down her thighs and the sides and back had fabric that flowed to her ankles. It was all finished with fuzzy white trim in keeping with the Santa outfit theme.

"Of course Levy, you look gorgeous and Gajeel would think that no matter what you wore anyway." Juvia replied knowing her oldest friend was completely head over heels for Levy.

"Thanks for helping me pick this Juvia, I need to get back to my place to finish getting ready in time for Gajeel. See you later."

"You're welcome, see you later have fun." Juvia replied with a big smile on her face. Levy had left giving her just enough time for her to fix her hair ready for 7 when Gray said he'd pick her up. Once she had done her hair she slipped on her green kitten heels with a bow on the toes. After looking in the full mirror one last time she decided she was ready, and just in time as she heard a gentle knock on the door.


	3. The Party Begins

**Hi, thanks to everyone that read, liked and followed so soon :3 I got this chapter done quickly today so I hope you guys like it. Dicalimer only own the plot blah blah and enjoy :D**

Gray arrived at Juvia's door right on time. He didn't want to start the night with a bad impression. Only after a minute Juvia answered the door and Gray nearly dropped his flowers when he saw her. He thought she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen in his life. She was stood blushing and giggling happily and that laugh always brightened Gray's day, whether he cared to admit it or not. He handed over the flowers, blushing as he did so. Juvia looked shocked at the display.

"Oh, Gray my love you didn't..."

"No, I did," Gray cut her off, "I've been stupid to dismiss you before so I'm making up for it tonight." He stated. Juvia had tears of happiness in her eyes, he love had just said those wonderful to her.

"Ok Gray-sama," Juvia put the flowers in a vase of water in her kitchen before returning to the door for where her date was, "shall we get going?"

"Of course." Gray smiled and took Juvia's hand causing her to blush a little more. They walked to the guild hand in hand, not saying an awful lot except for the occasional small talk.

"Juvia, I don't know if I said earlier but, you look extremely beautiful."

"Oh my, Gray-sama looks very handsome as well." Juvia smiled her sweet smile that made Gray's heart melt. He shuffled and laughed nervously.

"Ha, thank you Juvia,"

Not long after they had arrived at the guild hall entrance, lights and music were bursting from the inside. The outside was decorated with tinsel and lots of fairy lights creating a festive feel. People's laughs were coming out from the inside and Juvia couldn't wait to finally celebrate this season properly. Gray quietly chuckled to himself about how adorable she looked from being so excited, then he took her hand as the entered the guild hall.

Inside everyone was having fun, you could see couples dancing and groups of friends drinking at the bar. In the corner Gajeel was sat with Levy. Instead of giving his date flowers, Gajeel had thought it more appropriate to give Levy a new book that was released that week. She was very happy with his choice and was currently gleefully chatting away about the book. There was a small glass of eggnog on her table, which was a big indication as to why she was so hyper. Gajeel had laid his head down on the table, but still facing facing Levy so he could continue to watch her talk, not knowing much about what Levy was on about but smiling because she was happy.

More to the center of the room, people were dancing. Natsu was twirling Lisanna around. Neither looked all that good at dancing but they were both together and laughing which was what the party was all about. There were also lots of people dancing on their own just having a good time. Mira was happily walking round and handing out glasses of champagne and eggnog. In the corner of the guild hall Erza and Pantherlily were having a drunken training session from the looks of things, which is why no one dare set a foot within a 5 ft radius of them.

Juvia looked around joyfully, amazed at how the season was able to bring so many people together and bring them happiness, and she couldn't wait to be a part of it. Gray looked at her in awe as he understood that nothing like this must have ever happened in her old guild, and he was happy that he was able to introduce her to it. Juvia, still stood in amazement, almost did not notice when Gray lightly held her hand to fully pull her into the swing of the party. The upbeat Christmas songs were still playing in the background as Gray twirled Juvia under his arm and onto the dance floor. She stood very stotic with her hands shaking slighty, Juvia wasn't much of a dancer and the very last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself in front of her Gray-sama. Slowly, Juvia started to move her feet to the rhythm, being careful not to try any extravagant or stupid moves.

"Hey," Gray brought her out of her stotic trance, "don't be scared, just have fun. That's what it's all about right?"

Juvia giggled and blushed for the, well, she lost count of how many times she'd blushed that night, and started to feel a lot more comfortable on the dance floor and she really began to enjoy herself for the night.


	4. The Couples Dance

**Author's note - thank you again to all continuing with my story, if you have any suggestions I will not be offended and try to take them on board. Enter disclaimer here and enjoy the chapter ?**

Juvia was at one of the happiest points in her life that she had ever been. She was dancing with her friends, drinking and chatting and overall she was having a great time. Of course, her favourite bit was that she was spending the night with her love.

"Ehem," everyone turned to the end of the guild hall where Makarov was standing, also dressed for the occasion in a smart black suit.

"You have all done yourselves proud this year as usual, even with all of your destructive habits," he mumered quietly afterwards, "but anyway I am always so proud that you are all my children. So now let us commence with the main event, why we call this a ball, and why it is tradition for you to have date. The annual couples dance."

There were excited murmurs and Juvia's entire face had gone bright red. The lights slowly faded as strings of Christmas fairy lights were attached to the ceiling. They were in all different shapes of hearts, stars and fairies and simple indoor lights. Juvia was staring up at the ceiling in complete awe at all the beautiful decorations. Mira started up the music with a large smile across her face, this was one of her favourite times of the her. As the first few notes were played the couples started forming and began their dances. Levy was clearly excited as she walked onto the floor with Gajeel. Although Gajeel was not big on dancing he would do it for Levy, even if he did have a slightly stubborn face on. He put his hand on her waist and with his other he held Levy's hand. She stayed close to him as they slowly moved together and as he caressed her hand, every now and again she could feel him slightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. She wasn't sure why he was doing it, but it made her happy. Natsu and Lisanna looked embarrassed about being so close, but happy all the same. She was blushing and had her head laid on his chest as one of his arms was laid across her shoulders and the other was wrapped around her waist, both there to keep her close to him. There were various others dancing as partners, for example Elfman and Evergreen were subtly dancing, claiming in was just for the event, although everyone knew differently.

Suddenly, Gray grabbed Juvia, one hand holding each side of her waist as he pulled her close to him so that a large proportion of their bodies were touching as they held each other close. They slowly moved their bodies as one with the rhythm of the music. Juvia's hands reached out to grab Gray's forearms. Even through his suit she could feel his slender muscles from his years of training as a wizard. Deciding this was not a comfortable position to dance in, she slowly moved her hands up his shoulders until she could clasp them together behind his neck. They could've danced for an eternity, they lost all sense of time then, time didn't matter to them. All that mattered is they were making up for all those days of being apart not, by being close, together. After the song was beginning to come to a close, both of them looked up. Immediately they both looked to each others eyes with longing, a sense of urgency that each had to be touched by the other, held just to know that they were alive. Juvia took a moment to look at Gray's lips. Those lips that she had been wanting to feel against hers for countless days on end. She was unsure whether he would want her to kiss him so, hesitantly, she leaned forward. This action did not go unnoticed by the other as Gray saw her beautiful face slowly moving towards his. A feather light blush spread across his cheeks, he was embarrassed, but nowhere near embarrassed enough to let this moment slip him by. If he did, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and slowly moved closer to her, he tilted his head to the left so that he could capture her lips at the perfect angle. Both of them leaned, so carefully as not to ruin their perfect moment. It got to the point were Gray could feel Juvia's breath breezing across his face, she was breathing very shallow and quickly. She was terrified of messing this up in case it was truly her one and only chance. Gray swooped down slightly quicker this time, their lips were hardly more than a hair's width apart. They had a millisecond between them and the gap was about to be closed...

"JUVIA!" The door to the guild was swung open and Juvia and Gray jumped from each others arms, staring at the door, only to find facing back at them...


	5. The interruption

**So, I'm not at all well so I kind of rushed this since you wanted another chapter. Insert another disclaimer and I really hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited etc. :3**

Gray was stood in complete anger, staring at the person occupying the space in the doorway. It was Lyon. He was shaking and his face was red as though he'd been crying.

"Juvia," his voice was that of a whimper, "were you going to kiss..." his voice trailed off. Gray was fuming, he was ready to march over there and give Lyon a piece of his mind, then Juvia stretched out her arm to block him from going any further. She walked over to Lyon and knelt down to where he was shaking on the floor. Then she reached out and placed her hands lightly on top of his shaking ones.

"Lyon, Gray-sama has..."

"Your heart," he cut her off "doesn't he?" Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, he does. Lyon, Juvia knows how it hurts." She tried to console him.

'Wait' Gray thought, 'she knows how it hurts?! Does that mean...I put her through the same thing that's happening to Lyon?' He looked over at his old friend, she had cried and become a physically and emotionally weak, all because of him? Gray would never forgive himself.

"Lyon should move on and not be in so much pain over me and we can't be together, because I am committed to Gray-sama."

"But I was just..hoping we could..." Lyon knew it was a lost cause trying to make her be his. Juvia tilted her head to one side, she wanted to comfort him, but she was worfidd anything else that she might say would just upset him more.

Seconds later, Gray walked over to them and placed his hand on Lyon's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Juvia and held her close.

"Lyon," Gray started, "I do care about you, despite sometimes wanting to pummel you into the groud, but this is something you can't have." Lyon could have guessed this was coming, but he still looked down at the floor depressed. Gray continued talking,"you just, you need to find a new dream."

Lyon looked up to see the smiling faces of two people he cared about looking down at him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled sadly and got up to leave.

"Nonsense," everyone turned to look at the back of the hall where Makarov had started talking, "we've all been there son. Ahhhh young love. I remember when.." He was cut off immediately by Mira shoving a tankerd of alcohol in his face forcing him to down it. She was awkwardly laughing as she prevented Makarov from going on telling one of his endless stories about his youth.

"Carry on." She said sweetly as she started up the music again.

Everyone found it a bit awkward immediately. People were still looking at Gray and Juvia after the display. Juvia was very uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.

"Mira's right," Juvia looked up to find Gray speaking above the crowd, "we came to have fun and let's do that. This wasn't even your problem so just enjoy the rest of your night."

The murmurs slowly died down and people got back into the rhythm of the party. Drinks started flowing, people started laughing and couples got back on the dance floor. Juvia was relieved that Gray had saved her from that embarrassment. She suddenly felt herself being pulled close. Gray's arm was tightly closed around her waist, keeping her pressed against his torso, her head was tucked against his shoulder. She noticed how he was holding her really tightly, she was about to ask when..

"I don't like it," Juvia was confused, "I don't like it when people look at you like that Juvia. Like Lyon did, I don't want people looking at you as though they want you to be their's."

"Oh Gray-sama never needs to worry about things like that." Juvia said, she was gleaming with joy that Gray was concerned about such things. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a giant bear hug. Gray laughed at this action, happy that she did so. He snaked his arms around her to return the hug. Slowly his hand moved up to her head and began slowly moving it up and down, stroking her hair lovingly. He then rested his head on top of hers. A slow song came on and they both simultaneously started moving to the beat. Gently swaying together as one, neither moving their arms away from the other, trying to create the romance that they had had earlier and succeeding completely.


	6. The Night Ends

**Hi everyone. Sorry this took longer than the others. I've decided to make this my last chapter, thanks to everyone who has read. I hope you enjoy the ending ^^**

The party lasted several more hours and in that time, a few more dances were danced, some kisses were exchanged between couples and many, many barrels of alcohol had been consumed.

Gray and Juvia had been dancing with their friends from the guild and overall had had a wonderful night. Many people had started to disperse and go back to their own homes. Natsu had just left to take Lisanna back home, Elfman slowly trailing behind them to make sure Natsu didn't try any 'funny business'. Which left Elfman with a slightly annoyed Evergreen that he would have to deal with tomorrow. Happy was reluctantly leaving Carla to follow Natsu and also so that Carla could take Wendy home safely. Levy and Gajeel were still dancing in each others arms. They were swaying a little away from the rhythm in their slightly drunken state. Patherlily was watching them every now and again chuckling to himself about their tipsy state before nursing a beverage of his own.

It was around this time that Gray and Juvia decided that they should start their journey home too. They left the hall together, Gray's hand carefully wrapped around Juvia's, as though it would break were he to to squeeze too hard. As Juvia scuttled along until she was walking side by side with Gray, she moved their hands so that their fingers became intertwined with each other, leaving Gray's thumb resting on the back of Juvia's hand.

The snow was falling across Magnolia and Gray took time during his walk with Juvia to take in its beauty. Little drops were falling from the clouds like tiny little presents to the children on the ground waiting for Christmas to come as quickly as possible. As the snow hit the lit up Christmas lights strung across the top of the streets of Magnolia, they reflected a rainbow of colours. For a small time they looked like falling specs of red, green, silver and a vast array of other Christmas colours. It didn't always occur to Gray just how beautiful this time of year could be and this time, he turned to look back at Juvia, he was spending it with the most beautiful girl there ever was. Juvia saw him looking down at her a and looked back up giving him a sweet smile as she did so. At the same time she walked slightly closer to him so that their shoulders were touching.

Gray could see that Juvia was slightly chilly as her face had gone an adorable shade of red. With Gray being an ice wizard, the cold didn't bother him, so he decided to be a gentleman. He had to take their hands apart and Juvia was slightly upset, she hoped she hasn't done anything to upset him. Seconds later, Gray was removing the outer jacket for his suit. Once it was off he turned back to Juvia and wrapped it around her shoulders, she grabbed the sides and pulled them to the front of her so that the jacket didn't slide to the floor. Then Gray did something very unexpected.

He walked behind Juvia and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other arm went under her knees. Simultaneously, both of his arms hoisted her up so that he was carrying her bridal style. She let out a small squeak as all this happened and her face turned an even deeper shade of red. Her whole body was pressed close to him and her face was burried in the nape of his neck.

"Th-thank you Gray-sama," she squeaked once more. The only way in which Gray replied was with a small kiss on the top of her head, meaning Juvia could've passed out right then and there.

It didn't take an awful lot longer for them to arrive back outside of Juvia's door. It was then, and only then, that Gray decided to put her back down on the floor. Juvia unlocked the door and Gray was there waiting to make sure she got in ok. Juvia was debating in her head of what to do, should she invite him in, or maybe try to kiss him goodnight? Gray was wondering similar things when he looked up after seeing a blue spec pass by that looked suspiciously like a flying, blue cat he knew called Happy. Then he blushed at what he saw above him. Juvia saw Gray blushing so decided to look up and see why. It was mistletoe. Gray quickly figured out that the culprit was indeed that flying cat he thought he saw before. To be truthful, he wasn't sure whether to beat or thank Happy the next day, but since it was done, he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He took a step further so that he was right in front of Juvia. His hand then carressed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. He tilted his head to one side, ready to kiss her and when their lips touched, neither could think of a moment that had ever been as perfect as this one. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization fitting like two jigsaw pieces. It was as though their lips were crafted at birth for the exact purpose for meeting each other. Arms were tightly wrapped around each others bodies as the kiss began to get heavier. Slowly, as not to scare her, Gray's tongue asked for entrance to her mouth, which was almost immediately granted. Juvia was certain that the fact that Gray was holding her up was the only reason that she wasn't fainting from sheer bliss. The kiss began to get slightly more sloppy as if seemed to be progressing into a battle of just getting as much of the other as humanly possible. The kiss lasted for several minutes and they only eventually broke apart so that they could refill their lungs with air. Although the kiss was broken, neither of them made a move to move away from the other. Their bodies were just as close and now their foreheads were laying on top of each other. They both started giggling, just because they were so happy that they were finally a couple, and that was it. They didn't need anything else. If the world stopped turning tomorrow, they wouldn't mind. They had each other. They were complete, they were one.


End file.
